When Everything's Okay
by I'mCompletelyCalm
Summary: Jacks learns about the other guardians and meets someone new, but this someone has some secrets. How much will Jack do to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Pitch was defeated and North thought it would be more than appropriate to celebrate and invite all guardians to the north pole. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack were the first to arrive.

"Jack, have you met any of the other guardians?" North asked

"Other than you guys? No." Jack replied.

He has been a loner for as long as he could remember, the four major guardians were the first he could actually call his friends.

"Well, you're in for a big surprise mate." Bunnymund added

Out of nowhere, an old man flashed into the room. He looked like he was bracing himself for something, he opened one eye, then the other, and relaxed.

"Phew, it worked this time!" the old man said

"Father Time! Nice to see you again. Long time no see." North greeted Father Time with a friendly handshake.

"4 months, 1 week, 3 days, 13 hours, 10 minutes, and 45 seconds to be exact. Oh, make that 46 seconds, 47, 48, 49," Father Time joked as he stared at his humungous gold watch, "Hmm, I see we have a new addition to the guardians."

Jack walked up to Father Time and shook his frail old hand, "Nice to meet you Father Time."

"Please, call me Time." Time said

As Time and North were socializing, Jack walked towards Bunnymund, "Nice guy."

"Yup, he reminds me of my great granddaddy." Bunny exclaimed, "And if all goes well, she should be here right about now."

"She?" Jack asked, but before Jack could continue, a warm breeze filled the workshop and as if brought by the wind, a girl appeared tossed petals into the air and yelled, "Surprise and Congratulations!"

"April!" Bunnymund said as he hopped to her side, "You remind me more and more of Mother Nature every time I see you." he whispered in a proud tone.

"Thanks, but she never made this guardian job look easy." April replied in a whisper. All of a sudden, Tooth quickly flew towards April and pried her mouth open to observe her teeth . . . As usual. "Still keeping those pearly whites pearly, I see."

"Nice to see you again Tooth." April replied with a gaping mouth. Tooth let go of April's mouth and hugged her.

"How are you?" Tooth asked

"I've been good." April replied

"Seems like what you're saying is true, you've got the teeth to prove it." Tooth said with a giggle before fluttering away.

Jack was still staring at April. She had long wavy brown hair, with white flowers that kept her bangs away from her face. She wore a light orange dress that stopped above her knees that made her look like a flower herself. It seemed like her smile and laugh lit up the whole room. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Sandman, who was standing next to him.

"Who is that?" Jack asked

Sandman showed the month of April on a calendar with his dream sand above his head.

"No, I already know her name is April, but who is she, you know, what type guardian is she?" Jack clarified

Sandman rolled his eyes and shook his head, he knew it would be hard to explain through sand images. He gestured towards April, showing Jack that he should ask her himself.

"Ask her? I barely even know her." Jack argued

Sandman pointed at Jack, pointed to a heart he made with his dream sand, then pointed at April and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What? Me? Like her? No." Jack said in a panicked and embarrassed tone, this was true, Jack didn't like April . . . Yet. He just felt sort of drawn to her. But before he could scold Sandy, Jack felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw April standing right in front of him.

"You must be Jack Frost." she said with her hand reached out, waiting for a handshake

Jack cleared his throat, "I, uh, yes, that's me." Jack said while shaking her hand

April smiled, "So, you're officially a true guardian, huh? Are you excited?"

"Well, yeah I guess so." Jack replied

"I remember when I became a guardian . . ." April said. Jack noticed her smile shrink, but quickly snapped out of it, "Hey, this is no time to be gloomy. Is Redd and Angel here yet?"

As if on cue, a heart shaped arrow went flying across April's head. The arrow dissolved into a red mist. Everyone had their attention to the shooter of the arrow.

"You almost killed her you showoff." yelled a woman with dark red hair and dove-like wings. She also wore a belt with red vials filled with a red liquid.

"I was trying to get everyone's attention. That wasn't suppose to hit her. You need loosen up sis." said a man with identical hair color and wings to the woman who spoke before him. He carried a simple bow and quiver full of red arrows.

North approached the bickering siblings, "Redd, Angel, nice of you to come."

"Sorry we're late, pretty boy over here can never decide how to do his hair." Angel complained with messing up Redd's hair.

Redd flinched and tried fixing his ruined hairdo, "Hey, at least I try to look nice, unlike Miss Not-so-angelic."

They were fully grown adults that just kept on arguing like children. But everyone found it somewhat funny. Now everyone was present at the party.

April was still standing next to Jack when a yeti carrying a tray walked towards them. The tray carried an elf carrying another tray full of cookies. April took one and thanked them. Jack took a cookie as well, just to be nice, then offered a piece of advice to April.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." he said

"Why?" asked April, "They probably put a lot of hard work into this, and it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." said Jack

April took a bite from the cookie, chewed but didn't swallow. Jack saw her gag a little, but she still managed a smile. "What's in this?" she asked politely

The elf excitedly help up a tube of glitter and a Christmas ornament.

"Oh! Glitter and a Christmas ornament, what a lovely combination." she said with her mouth still full of the inedible cookie.

The elf wondered if she wanted anymore cookies by holding the tray closer to her.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick to one cookie for now." she said, and the yeti carrying the elf skipped away, happy to know that someone liked their cookies.

Once April was sure that they far away enough, she ran to the closest garbage can and spit out the cookie filled with glitter and pieces of a Christmas ornament. She wiped her mouth in disgust, then said, "Well, at least I made their day."

Jack threw away his cookie and laughed at April, "Told you shouldn't have eaten that." he bragged.

"Making a new friend here April?" asked Angel as she was approaching the two.

"Hey, Angel. I'm sure you and Redd have heard of Jack Frost."

"Why yes, yes I have." Angel said as she shook Jack's hand, "my name is Angel and the meat head over there is my brother, Redd."

"Who are you calling a meat head?" Redd asked who was already beside Angel, "We're in charge of Valentine's Day."

"There's two of you?" Jack wondered

"Yeah, I'm out on the field and Angel stays home and makes these love arrows. She can't be on the field with me because she has very, very bad aim." Redd explained casually

"Yeah, but without me you wouldn't even know what those are." Angel argued and pointed to Redd's quiver of arrows

Redd decided to change the topic. "Hey what are you two doing over here anyway, the party is over here." he said, leading Jack and April towards the crowd

"You better watch out guys, you're walking with the wildest party animal ever." Angel warned and the party officially began

A couple of hours of socializing and celebrating passed and Jack noticed April wasn't in the crowd anymore. He looked around North's workshop and saw a figure standing in the balcony, it was April, and Jack decided to accompany her. He stood next to her and asked, "Aren't you cold out here?"

"Not really. See." April replied as she held out her arm for Jack to touch. Jack laid his hand on her arm and she felt really warm, it was like she was her own heater.

"Why are you out here?" Jack asked once again

"Oh, I like to think in peace." April said

Jack had so many questions, he didn't want to be nosy, but he couldn't help it.

"So, this might sound really stupid, but what guardian are you?" Jack asked as politely as he could

April hesitated, then said, "Well, I technically known as Mother Nature."

Jack nodded, he still had a lot of questions, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"So, do you know what any of the other minor guardians do?" April asked

"Yeah . . . Sort of . . . Okay maybe not." Jack replied

April laughed, "Tell you what, Redd, Angel, and Time are really good friends of mine, so maybe I can show you what they do. That okay?"

"Sure! That sounds great!" Jack said excitedly and automatically regretted it because he thought he sounded too eager to spend time with April

April nodded and headed back inside, "Listen guys, this has been really fun and it was really nice catching up with you guys, but I really have to go."

Bunnymund was the first to respond, "Alright. You be careful out there okay?"

"Okay." April replied, "Oh, and Angel, is it okay if Jack and I stop by at your place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Angel said

April smiled and walked back to the balcony, "Meet me by Eiffel Tower tomorrow, okay?"

Jack nodded, a warm breeze came and April disappeared. Jack sighed and went back inside. He was distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice that he walked right past the crowd.

"So, you going to Paris tomorrow Jack?" North asked

Jack was brought back to reality, "Oh, yeah, April is going to show me what the other guardians do."

"Yeah, well don't get too carried away, alright mate?" Bunny warned

"Hey, why do you care anyway?"

"April is like a daughter to me. We go way back. Have you heard her back story yet?" Bunny asked

"No, not yet. Why?" Jack thought he might be missing out on something

"Well, should hear sometime. It's a doozy."

Redd, was being Redd, and teased Jack by singing, "Jack and April sitting in a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G." And to make it even worse, everyone else started singing along and laughed their behinds off.

Jack shook his head, put his hood up in embarrassment, decided it was time to head back to Burgess, and told the wind to take him home. Thinking about what's in store tomorrow in Paris.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Period.**

A/N: Hope you like this first chapter guys! More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was flying above Paris. It was a very breathtaking view, history rich architecture, locals and tourists filled the streets, and just ahead, the Eiffel Tower. Jack found it very difficult to resist the urge to make it snow. Once at the base of the Eiffel Tower, Jack looked around for a while and found April sitting on the grass. It looked like she was making the grass and flowers around her grow.

"Am I late?" Jack asked as he approached her.

April looked up at Jack, smiled and stood up, "No, you're just in time actually. Come over here." April said as she and Jack walked a few yards away from the Eiffel Tower into an area that was covered with trees and bushes.

A few seconds later, an elevator rose from the ground in front of them, and an huge arrow made of flashing lights pointed towards the door.

"Redd likes to add a little Vegas flare to things." April said

"I can tell." Jack replied with a chuckle as he and April stepped through the doors of the elevator.

After short, but very quiet and very awkward elevator ride, the doors opened with a hiss.

"Whoa." was all Jack could manage to say.

Redd and Angel's lair was like one of those high tech spy headquarters, but smaller. On one wall there was a giant screen that displayed a map of the world with millions of glowing dots. Jack inferred the map tracks the kids of the world, similar to North's globe back in the North Pole. In the center of the room was a long table with two executive chairs. The table was scattered with paper, tools, broken arrows, empty vials, and a mirror that probably belonged to Redd. On the wall across from the giant screen was a row of computers. One of the screens was filled top to bottom with words that Jack couldn't see, another had a picture of an arrow and it looked like the computer was analyzing the heart-shaped arrow. Jack's awe was interrupted by Angel and Redd.

"I know this place is not Santa's Workshop, but it still manages to impress first timers" Angel bragged, "This guy causing you any trouble April?"

"No . . . not yet anyway." April said jokingl.

"Well Jack, I'm not very good at tours, so I think it's best if you go with Redd." Angel said

"Jack, welcome to out lair, and April welcome back." Redd greeted

The tour didn't take that long. Redd just showed Jack the Arrow room (the room where the arrows were made), the potion lab (Jack and April heard a weird buzzing sound, but Redd said it wasn't anything to worry about), the practice gym (Redd let Jack shoot a few arrows, and Jack hit the exact middle of the target on his first try. "Bunny was right. You are a bloody show-pony." Redd said), and the secret room (What's the secret room?" Jack asked

"It wouldn't be a very secret room if I told you, now wouldn't it?" Redd replied

Jack was a little annoyed, "Then why did you include that in the tour?"

"What's a tour without suspense?" Redd said)

"Redd, you should tell Jack what you and Angel do." April said as they were walking through the halls.

Redd thought about it for a moment, "Well, Jack as you already know, my sister and I are the guardians of love. There is a very big misconception that the guardian of love is some little kid that walks around in a diaper and is in charge of that mushy gushy type of love. I have no idea where that came from. Anyway, as the guardians of love, we make sure that the kids love what they do. For example, when a kid is playing baseball for the first time, we make sure that that's the sport they're meant to play, I shoot them with one of the arrows, and BAM they love it. And you're suppose to come in with all the fun, the kid accidentally knocks his teeth out, Tooth comes and takes them, April makes sure the kid is okay, Bunny restores his hope, Sandy keeps baseball in the kids dreams, North rewards the kid at the end of the year with wonder, and Time tries to keep baseball with the kid until adulthood." Redd gasped for breath

He continued, "As you can see, Angel and I play an important role in childhood, without us, well . . . Kids would hate everything or love the wrong things."

"What about Valentine's Day?" Jack asked

"Ah, that's the day when we restore the kids' love for the important people in their lives. Family, friends, it's probably the busiest day of the year." Redd replied

Redd finished the tour in the room where they first started in, which was also known as the surveillance room.

"Any questions?" Redd asked

Jack shook his head

Redd walked towards Angel, who was sitting in front of the row of computers and was taking notes on something, "I have good aim, good looks, AND I'm good with tours. I just have everything don't I?" he gloated

"Yeah, everything but a brain" Angel replied while knocking on Redd's head

"Hey! I have a brain. Remember that time when I figured out what was wrong with the Valentine arrow batch of '97?" Redd argued

Angel despised it when Redd brought that up, "Will you please stop bringing that up! We both know YOU didn't follow MY instructions and you practically messed up the entire formula and you didn't even apply the potion on the arrows properly. And you just happen to realize your mistake and made it seem like you "solved" the problem, but do you know who really fixed that problem? Me. Not you." Angel said in a harsh tone.

Redd didn't reply, he just stared at his sister. April immediately knew that Redd's feelings were hurt.

"Angel . . . Too far." April whispered

Angel sighed, "Redd, I'm sorry, it's just that . . ." Angel couldn't find the right words to say, "Never mind, it's in the past, and we should all just move on."

Redd returned to his normal self, "We?"

"Yeah, we" Angel replied, "by the way, did you do an equipment check for this month?"

Redd had a confused look on his face, "I thought you did that already."

"I hate to interrupt," April said, "but Jack and I heard a weird buzzing sound when we were in lab."

"You did?" Angel asked urgently

Jack and April nodded

Angel thought for a moment, "The potion dispenser is probably jammed." But before she could even get up from her chair, there was an explosion. Then the halls started to fill with red mist.

Angel groaned, "Evacuation everybody."

Once everybody was back at the surface, Angel opened a hatch on the ground, "And I thought we could make it more than 5 months without an accident. Redd, you and I need to go down there and open or close the doors to make a path to the containment chamber."

Before Redd went down the hatch with Angel, he said, "Sorry, I messed up, as usual."

Angel shook her head, "It's not all your fault. I deserve some or even most of the blame."

"50 / 50?" Redd asked

"Deal." Angel replied as she and Redd went down back to the lair, leaving Jack and April sitting on the grass.

"That's why they became guardians," April pointed out to Jack, "Before they were guardians, they were both scientists. They rarely agreed with each other, people started to think they weren't even related because they bickered so much. And yet, they still loved what they did, and most important of all, they loved each other, when push came to shove, they had each other's backs. Well, that's what they told me anyway."

Angel went back up the hatch, "Hey Jack, you can summon wind right?"

Jack got up, "Yeah."

"Can you manage blowing a little wind down here? It would really speed things up."

Jack nodded and blew some wind down the tunnel. After a few seconds, he heard Redd yell up the tunnel, "The mist is all in the chamber! Gee, Jack, I wish you were here the last time this happened!"

Jack chuckled and Angel patted him on the back, "Nice job Jack. Oh, and listen guys, I hate to cut your visit short, but I really have to fix that machine, or else we will be very behind schedule."

"It's alright." Jack said and April walked next to him.

"And that leaves Jack and I enough time to visit Time." April added

Angel clapped her hands together, "Perfect, you two would probably have more fun with Time than with us."

Angel went back to the lair and April pulled out two miniature hourglasses from the pocket of her dress. "These will transport us to where Time is."

"Hold on just a second." Jack said and flew to the top of the Eiffel Tower and started flying above Paris. A few seconds later, snow started to fall form the sky. April could hear the tourists buzz with excitement, even she felt a little fascinated by the little snowflakes. When Jack was finished with making it snow, he went back with April.

"You have to admit snow in the middle of Spring is fun." Jack said

April nodded, "I know they think it is."

April was referring to the tourists and locals. Some were trying to figure out where the snow came from, but most were enjoying it, especially the children. They were running around and tried to catch the snowflakes in their mouths, their parents were taking pictures or trying to get them to wear their coats. All you could hear was the people saying: "il neige!" or "it's snowing!" and of course laughter.

Jack and April laughed at the sight. This is what made being a guardian worth wile.

"Ready to go?" April asked, raising her arm, ready to throw the hourglasses on the ground.

"Yup." Jack replied and April threw the hourglasses and smoke filled the space around them, and once the smoke cleared, they were no longer in Paris.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

A/N: The second chapter is finally here! Sorry for the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke cleared. Jack felt unusually dizzy and thought he was going to fall over, April on the other hand, was standing there like nothing happened.

"You'll get used to the time sickness." April reassured as she held Jack's shoulder to keep him steady.

"Time sickness?" Jack asked. Time's voice came out of nowhere.

"Young people nowadays, they never learn how to get the hang of time travel." Time's voice said.

"Where are we exactly?" Jack was facing April, but when he face forward, Time was about a foot away from him. Jack jumped backward and Time cackled.

"You, my boy, are in a dimension stitched between time and space." Time said with a slightly crazy look on his face.

Jack turned to April and gave he a look that said 'is this true?'.

April nodded.

Jack looked around. Time's workshop was much bigger than Redd and Angel's surveillance room. The walls matched the white marble floors, the windows were lined with gold plating and covered with silver curtains. The rest of the workshop followed the same gold and silver color scheme. There were tables, shelves and cabinets full of clocks and clock related items. The whole place basically looked like the future threw up on a Victorian era room and got mixed with a fancy clock shop.

"So, Jackson," Time began, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Uh, you can call me Jack."

"Whatever Jackson. Anyway, what brings you here?" Time asked.

April took over the conversation, "I'm showing Jack what the other guardians do."

Time pulled on the blazer of his white suit, "Well, you're in for a real treat Jackson. Did you know that when I was a young lad, I was just like you."

"Really?"

"No. To be honest, I don't really remember what I was like. But here's the real question Jackson, why did I throw a clock out the window?"

Jack had no idea how to respond, "Uh, why?"

"To see time fly!" Time hit the table and laughed his old man laugh to the point where he started to tear up, "Oh man, that gets me every time." Time looked at Jack, who looked like he has been watching grass grow, Time could also see April sitting on a chair in the background, pretending to be very fascinated by the wall. "Huh, tough crowd . . . Anyway, I would give you a tour Jackson, but tours are for chumps."

Time walked over to one of his tables and lifted a wooden box from the floor. He knocked on the box and all of a sudden, one of the box's sides fell and little gold and silver clocks came running out. There were about 30 of them, each were the size of Jack's palm. Their arms and legs were made out of some sort of coiled metal. They all ran around the room, but Time blew a whistle that came from who knows where. The clocks all lined up in rows of three in front of him.

"Group One, clean up. Group Two, check up. Group Three, you are going to help me show Jackson the stuff."

Once Time said 'stuff' all the little clocks started to cheer and jump with excitement. Time walked toward a large cabinet, which was now surrounded by the excited group three.

Time opened the doors dramatically and took out an array of small, strange objects and placed it on a marble table.

Time held up something that looked like a marble. If Jack looked closely, he could see sand floating around in the small orb. "You throw this on the grown, let it shatter, similar to what you did to those small hourglasses that got you here. Once shattered, it slows down anything and everything. Break enough, then it may stop anything. "Demonstration." Time said as he picked up a hyperactive clock. Time threw the marble next to the clock, the glass broke and smoke covered it. Once the smoke cleared, every move of the clock was in slow motion. Each jump took five times as long and the waving arms now moved in the speed of a snail. A couple of minutes of slow motion passed and the little clock returned to normal.

"The effect wears off." Time explained.

Jack took some marbles and stared at them, "Do these do the same thing?" Jack noticed that the sand in these marbled were moving all over the place, as if there was a wind storm contained inside a tiny sphere.

"It does the complete opposite actually. Speeds everything up. I'd like to show you the effect of these, Jackson, but you can only imagine what would happen if I threw one these at them." Time gestured to the little clocks, who were calmer than when they were before, but were still huddled together by Time's feet.

Time continued, "Well, we have time sand, throw some into the air, go back in time, you can only view the past of course, because one small change could ruin everything."

Time went on, showing Jack potions, dusts, and devices that do anything and everything that had to do with time. Age, both physical and mental, remembering, forgetting.

Jack decided to change the topic, "Is this what you do as a guardian, Time?" Jack asked politely.

Time looked at Jack, "Um, well, no. Not exactly."

April was now next to Jack, "It isn't?" April asked urgently.

"No, all these just makes my job more entertaining."

It seemed like April was more surprised than Jack.

"Well, this is awkward. I went almost 60 years believing that that was what you did as a guardian." April said.

Time thought about it for a moment, "You're right, that is awkward."

"Time, I was only 8 when you explained all this to me and you never mentioned that this was all for entertainment." April pointed out.

"Then if you really want to see what I do, then come with me."

Time led April and Jack down a short hall with a giant white door in the end. Time slowly tuned the knob and pushed the door open.

Behind the door, was a enormous library. The room had rows of shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. Each of the shelves were filled with, of course, books, all the books looked the same. The books were longer than a foot long, thick, and the pages were bound together with a brown leather cover. There were hundreds of books that floated off the shelf, opened to a certain page, then closed and went back to it's place. April was the first to ask a question.

"What are those books doing?"

"Each and everyone of those books is someone's story. Every time something new and important happens in someone's life, as a kid or as an adult, it gets written in their book. And at the end of a year, also known as birthdays or sometimes even New Year, I make sure everything important gets carried on the next year." Time explained

"And how do you do that?" April asked

"Not much really. I just read over their book, make sure nothing goes wrong."

"So, the books still keep track? Even if the kid is all grown up?" Jack asked

"Well of course, every year is a new chapter."

"I just thought that we were supposed to be guarding the _kids_."

"Every grown up was once a kid, am I right?"

"Yeah, guess I didn't think about it that way. What's that over there?" Jack asked, pointing to the back of the room.

Time's expression darkened, "That my boy, are all the finished stories."

"Oh." That was all Jack could manage to say.

"You may be wondering, 'why can't Time just get rid of the books', the books stay because their times may be up, but their stories will never be forgotten." Time said with a sad sigh.

"You've gone awfully quiet April." Time said

April was staring at a row of books. But these ones were different. There were different colors and each were on their own pedestal. The books were occasionally opening to a page, then closing. But only two of them were still. One was black and the other was a sunset pink.

"Is that . . ." April started to say in an almost inaudible whisper.

Time knew what she was talking about, "Yes, April. It is."

April slowly walked over to the book. Her hand lingered on the pink cover before she opened it to the first page.

Jack put the pieces together. "If the black book is Pitch's, then who's book is that?" Jack asked quietly.

"Mother Nature's. The first one at least." Time replied sadly, "She was the first guardian to pass away. It was such a horrible incident, and it hurt April more than anyone else."

Before Time could continue, April started to hyperventilate, she was gripping the book's stand so hard, her knuckles went white. All of a sudden, the selves that held the finished stories started to shake, making some of the books fall to the ground with a loud thud. It didn't last for more than a few seconds, once all the activity ended, April lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

A/N: Sorry for going M. I. A. I'll try my best to make the time between chapter posts shorter. Enjoy the third chapter.


End file.
